Man of Steel: Stolen Moments
by mistressbabette51
Summary: Superman Man of Steel. Spoilers. Clark receives a warm welcome to the Planet.
1. Stolen Moments

Spoilers: No, not really.

Summary: Clark receives a 'warm' welcome to the Planet.

Disclaimer: DC Comics and WB Entertainment own everything. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: This story picks up immediately after the end of the movie where Clark is introduced to the Planet staff. I should state that this is not connected to my current WIP, _Man of Steel: A Risk Worth Taking_. Ok then read on. Reviews are love, everyone.

~o~o~

_Stolen Moments_

Clark Kent was not use to this idea that seemed to have encompassed his whole life. After everything that he and Lois had gone through, they had survived, but now standing there and seeing her again, he asked himself yet again how this was going to work for them.

Lois, of course, had no problem with him working there. In fact, she had encouraged him to ask for the job. Clark still had his doubts, and he was correct to worry because at this very moment, all he could think about were their kisses and how much he had enjoyed them. But now, with him standing there so tall and handsome, Lois's thoughts were running all over the place thinking about their kisses and how lovely they were, and how much she wanted to kiss him again.

"Now where did he come from?" Cat Grant whispered, just over Lois's shoulder. Cat couldn't help but notice the tall handsome man who appeared quite embarrassed to her eyes who had just joined their pretty depleted staff of writers.

Lois rolled her eyes. "I have no idea," she replied, but out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Perry introduced Clark to the rest of the reporters on his staff.

"Here's your desk, Kent. Now, Lois, make sure he's welcomed properly. Do you understand?" Perry gave her a look, meaning she should behave herself.

"No problem, Chief!" Lois was only too happy to welcome him properly. Her thoughts immediately wandered in all kinds of naughty directions. She watched as he took a seat and got down to work.

"Staff meeting in an hour people!" Perry announced from his doorway then he went back into his office.

Clark pushed his glasses up his nose, but just as he was about to talk to Lois, a strong scent wafted to him causing him to cough, and his eyes to water. It was a bit too strong for his tastes.

"Well, hello there," Cat whispered as she proceeded to invade his personal space.

A tall and quite voluptuous blonde girl was leaning over his desk directly in front of him. Clark rolled his chair back a bit but it wasn't far enough. He cleared his throat and tried not to stare at her cleavage. "Ummm, hello, Ms. …?"

She held out her hand. "Hello to you too. My name is Cat Grant. Welcome to the Planet, Mr. Kent." She leaned in even closer. "May I call you Clark?"

Fuming inside and ready to push Cat out of a window, Lois stood up crossed her arms.

He shook her hand. "Ummm," he hesitated, but then Lois helped him out.

"Pull in your claws, Cat. Mr. Kent and I have to discuss the upcoming staff meeting." Cat did not move an inch. "Do you mind?" Lois gave her a raised eyebrow that she was not in the mood for her antics.

"Well, well, if I didn't know any better I'd guess that Lois Lane, the ice princess, has already staked her claim on this delicious specimen. I don't blame you, Lois, not at all." Cat looked him up and down, then hopped down from his desk, but she hadn't quite given up yet. She leaned down again and raised his chin. "If you need anything, Clark, just let me know, and I do mean anything."

Lois rolled her eyes, and it took everything in her not to drop-kick her ass into next week.

Clark realized what was happening. "Thanks Cat," he said politely.

"You're very welcome." Smiling, she sashayed over to her desk.

"The nerve," Lois whispered, a bit shocked at her anger and resentment.

"I gather you two are not that … friendly?" Clark tentatively asked.

"Hardly." Lois took several deep breaths and turned back to his knowing smile. Then his smile vanished in an instant. He was staring at her with a manner that caused her heart to race just by the look in his eyes. "We do need to talk about your first staff meeting and what to expect. Perry can be a bit … intimidating."

Clark inwardly smiled at her need to protect him. Smiling, he picked up a notebook and pen. "Of course, where should we meet?"

"There's a small conference room just around the corner. Follow me," she instructed and headed in that direction.

Clark stood up and followed her then his eyes looked their fill. Fascinated, he watched her long red ponytail bounce back and forth in rhythm with each step she took. Then his eyes roamed over her curvy backside then down her long and shapely legs. Not looking where he was going, he suddenly tripped over a small trash can that came out of nowhere. He hit the floor with a thud, and his glasses went flying.

Lois turned at the noise and Clark was on the floor, his glasses nowhere to be found. She quickly found them and helped him put them back on. Now everyone was staring at them and chuckling behind their hands. "Are you Ok?"

"Sorry, I'm a klutz," Clark apologized, and then she helped him to his feet.

She shook her head at him. "Come on, we don't have much time."

They entered the conference room then suddenly the feeling in the room shifted as both of them found it difficult to breathe. Lois had entered the room first. He watched as she walked over to the window. He slowly followed her, but stood far enough away as not to tempt either of them. His voice hoarse, he whispered, "I've missed you." They hadn't seen each other in over a week.

Lois closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I've missed you too." She paused to gather her composure. "I didn't think it would be this hard."

"Me neither," he whispered, his voice still hoarse.

She turned from the window but then she frowned. "Why are you standing way over there?"

"I don't trust myself when I'm around you Lois."

"Oh, Clark, I feel the same way." _Why fight it? _She thought. Sighing, she held out her arms, and he was in them in a second. Lois closed her eyes and sighed against his chest enjoying their closeness.

He pulled back, raised her chin, her eyes closed, and then he kissed her sweetly and then his mouth slanted to cover her mouth perfectly with his own. His tongue swirled then they were both excited. Clark's hands roamed over her curves.

Clark stopped suddenly, rested his forehead against hers. "We should stop." They took several deep breaths to secure their breathing.

"I know," she whispered, then she pulled back and couldn't resist saying, "You look really good Smallville, but that shirt and that necktie. Why don't we go shopping after work today? I'll help you pick out a few new suits."

He smiled at that image, but then he frowned. "Smallville?"

She smiled. "Yeah, Smallville, I like that."

He shook his head at her. "But what's wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing is wrong with it, but I don't think it's … city-worthy."

"City-worthy … that's not even a word."

Lois smiled then she reached up and straightened his glasses. "I do like the glasses."

He pushed them up his nose. "I hope it works."

"It will, and that fall, that was perfect."

He looked sheepish for a minute. "That wasn't planned. I am a klutz."

Lois chuckled. "You're joking right?"

"Well, no, I'm not."

"Oh, Mr. Kent, you sure are full of surprises." She put her arms around his shoulders. "Do you know what I think?"

"What do you think?" He pulled her closer and stared into her eyes.

"I think we'll be Ok. We're adults, we can control ourselves, working side by side every day, and then later …" She hesitated.

"Later …?" He prompted and smiled at her teasing look.

"Ummm, let me put it this way," she whispered then her hands roamed over his strong shoulders to his broad chest then back up to his throat then she pulled his head down and kissed him with everything she felt for him.

He pulled her closer and kissed her back.

_Later would not come soon enough._

_The end!?_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _ Stolen Moments_, Alicia Keys.

A/N: You know me guys, my one shots don't usually end this way (no sex), but as I mentioned before, I'm in the middle of a WIP, so I'll keep this as a one shot for now. After seeing the movie, I knew my Muse would have something to say. She's been particularly vocal since the first trailer came out back in December. Now, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading everyone. Comment?


	2. We're Almost There

Disclaimer: DC Comics and WB Entertainment own everything. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: This will NOT be the final chapter. *hear that Laney?* HA, my Muse has a name now! *lol* There will be a small amount of angst, but it's only because they're crazy about each other and their feelings are still a bit raw. You'll know what I mean. I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. Ok then read on.

~o~o~

_Chapter 2: We're Almost There_

_The Daily Planet building, just after lunch:_

In the long elevator ride up to the bullpen, Lois and Clark were at the back of the elevator staring at each other. No one seemed to notice. Only ten more floors to go, then the last person got off and then they were in each other's arms, kissing and caressing as if their lives depended upon it.

Clark's lips flowed down her throat. He managed to talk. "How much longer before we can leave here and … talk?"

"Talk, huh? I don't think so," Lois replied. "Oh, Clark, this is the longest day ever."

The elevator dinged then they jumped apart but, unfortunately, their hair was a bit windblown. They had flown together for the first time since the invasion. It was lovely and beautiful. Of course, they couldn't stop kissing each other.

"Wait, your hair," Clark said and tried to smooth it down.

"Yours isn't much better." She smoothed his hair.

The elevator door opened Lois exited first and went down the hall. Clark went in the other direction.

Once at her desk, she sent him a text.

_This is crazy!_

_I know._

_What are we going to do?_

_Lois, we can do this. We just need to keep busy, concentrate on other things, and …_

_And what?_

_Can you cover for me? I have to go. Bye._

Lois sighed and placed her head in her hands. Then an idea came to her, and it just may be the answer to their problem, but Perry would have to agree to it. She jumped up and knocked on his door. "Got a minute Chief?"

"Only if you have that Superman story I asked for three hours ago." He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I … Ummm, I just got back from lunch," Lois said knowing that was stupid excuse.

"I gave it to you at the staff meeting." He frowned. "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing, but I was thinking."

"Oh, no, what about?"

She closed the door, went over to the window and happened to catch a glimpse of Superman flying over the city.

"Lois, what is it? What are you staring at?" He stood up and realized what it was. "Oh, it's him."

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Lois asked, a bit wistfully.

"I get it now. Sit down, Lois." Perry realized that her family were pretty much non-existent in her life. He'd known her since she was a teenager, showing up after school and giving him stories from her high school newspaper hoping to acquire a job there. She was practically a daughter to him.

"But Chief, I wanted to ask you something."

"It can wait, take a seat," he demanded in his fatherly tone.

"I know that tone of voice. What did I do now?"

"Lois, I saw the kiss."

"The kiss?" _Did he mean in the conference room, but the door was closed_.

"Yes, in the street after Superman rescued you."

"Oh, you mean that kiss."

"Are you in love with him because it could spell disaster for you?" He held up his hand to stop her from speaking. "I know it's not my place to say these things, but … I care what happens to you."

"Chief, you don't have to worry. I'm not in love with him. He's just a fantasy, someone you put up on a pedestal to admire now and then. I mean, it's nothing more than that," Lois managed to say, thinking about him.

"Are you sure, because I would hate to see you get hurt?" He paused. "He's not one of us."

"I know that," Lois replied not looking at him.

"Alright, if you say so. I won't bring it up again." He leaned back in his chair and watched her for a moment. "Now what did you want to ask me?"

"It's not important." She stood up. "I'll finish my story and send it to you in a little while."

He frowned. "Ok, I'll look for it then."

Lois left his office, closed the door and leaned against it. She looked up, and Clark walked in. He flashed a brilliant smile just for her. She tried to bring up a smile, but she couldn't. She hurriedly headed to her desk, pulled out her rooftop access card and headed for the elevator.

Clark frowned as he watched her leave. "Lois?"

"I'll be right back." The elevator door closed, and Clark watched as it went up instead of down. He headed for the stairwell. He was waiting for her when the rooftop door opened.

"Lois, what is it?"

She put her hand over her heart. "Oh, you startled me."

"I'm sorry. Are you Ok? Did you want to be alone? Is that why you came up here?" Clark didn't know what to think.

"Actually, I did, but you can stay. We need to talk."

His heart constricted. That did not sound pleasant. "What is it? Is anything wrong?"

He sounded upset. "No, no, nothing is wrong." She took his hand and walked over to the ledge. They stood there for a minute or two. "It's going to take a long time before this city will ever get back to normal."

Clark sighed, put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him. "I know it will, but I'll help as much as I can."

"I know you will." She turned to him then she touched his chest with both hands. "Clark, I had an idea something that would help us get through our workdays here at the office."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Well, how about we share an office? I could convince Perry to make us partners."

"Partners, you mean share bylines on stories?" He liked that idea at first. "But what if we have a disagreement on how the article should be written? Our writing styles are quite different. It may cause problems in our relationship, and that's the last thing I would want."

"I don't think it will. We'll compromise, discuss the issue, brainstorm, and maybe work late at night alone," she wiggled her eyebrows, "and we can spend a lot more time together. It's a win-win situation."

He thought about it, and it certainly would help with all this secrecy and not being able to work together as much as they wanted. "I think I like the idea."

"I knew you would like it." She hugged him close. "Clark, Perry saw us kissing in the street after you saved my life."

"He did and what did you say?"

She held him tighter. "I told him that you were a fantasy, unreachable, on a pedestal, and kind of like a god."

He pulled back and took her hand. "Lois, I'm not a god."

She squeezed his hand. "I know that, but I had to throw him off the track so he would think there's nothing between us."

He shook his head. "I hate all of these lies."

"It's for the best. You won't have a chance if everyone knows your secret." She watched him closely. "_We_ won't have a chance. You do realize that it has to stay that way." He nodded. "Let's head back downstairs. You use the stairwell, and I'll take the elevator. Once we're set up as partners, no one will think twice about seeing us together."

He pulled her to him. "You're brilliant, just in case you haven't heard it before."

"I've heard it before," she told him with a cheeky grin.

He shook his head at her. "Before we go back, I need this," he whispered and kissed her for a minute or two but it wasn't nearly enough. Then they went their separate ways.

~o~o~

"Did you say partners?" Perry was flabbergasted. "Lois Lane has never had a partner, and you know why."

"I know you're talking about my ego, but the past several weeks have humbled me Chief. Just look out the window. We could have all died except for one man. It's something to make you evaluate everything about your life." She paused as she thought about him. "You know, it's strange, but he changed me."

Perry was silent as he thought about her words. "Alright, we'll try it for a few months, but if your product deteriorates, it's over between you two."

Relieved, Lois smiled at him. "Thanks, Chief." Perry hadn't seen a smile from her like that in an awful long time. He frowned.

"Chief, it's Ok to smile now and then."

Perry managed a smile. "Go on, get out of here. I'll contact IT, and you can move in tomorrow."

"Thanks Perry," Lois said. She left him with a confused look on his face.

Lois closed the door, and Clark saw her. He stood up and watched her face and knew everything was a go. She gave him two thumbs up. He smiled that brilliant smile she loved so much.

_Love, now where did that come from?_

~o~o~

_Later that evening, in Lois's apartment:_

They were just finishing up dinner, but Clark couldn't find it in his mind to tell her that her cooking skills were a bit lacking. "That was delicious." He swallowed with difficulty.

She gave him a side-eye glance then took his dinner plate. "Thank you so much. You don't have to lie, it was awful. The salad was limp, the chicken was undercooked, the string beans were soggy, and the rice was …"

He stood up and took her by the shoulders. "Lois, I know you wanted our first evening together to be special, and it was special, and do you know why?"

"Because I didn't poison you with the food I prepared?" She asked with a straight face.

"No, because it was prepared with loving hands and I love you for trying."

_Does he even realize what he's saying?_ She thought. Not looking at him, she headed to the kitchen. _Does he even know the meaning of the word? What a question, Lois, of course he knows. He loves everybody, every human on Earth. I know that to be true, but what about me? Stop it Lois. You sound like a needy female._

Clark frowned, then he shrugged his shoulders, picked up the glasses and silverware and headed to the kitchen, but when he got there Lois was sitting at the kitchen table dabbing at her eyes with a dishtowel. He put the dishes in the sink and came over to her. He sat down and watched her for a minute. "Lois, what is it? Are you crying?"

"No, I have something in my eye." She put the dishtowel down. "See, I'm fine." Her smile was a bit strained, and it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"No, you're not." He took her hand and pulled her into the living room. She didn't resist, but sat down on the sofa, and he sat down next to her. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

She took a deep breath and turned to him and there it was, the same look he had given her in the cornfield after he had rescued her. She would never forget that moment.

"I know what it is," he whispered, when she hadn't said anything.

"You do?" She asked, wondering if it were true that he could read her mind.

He squeezed her hand. "You're worried about us, aren't you? Wait, just let me finish, please. I know I'm not like anyone you've ever met. I'm an alien and …"

She touched his lips. "Clark, don't ever say that to me again Ok? I … I like you, and it doesn't matter to me. But I know it will be an adjustment for us, but I think we can do this. I'd like to try if you're willing?" She tried to bring up a smile.

"Of course, I'm willing." He smoothed her hair behind her ear. "And Lois, you should know something, and I've been thinking about it for a while now."

"What is it?"

"I can't explain it, but every minute that we were together, I felt it. Did you?"

She bowed her head. "Yes, I did."

He raised her chin. "You shouldn't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh, Clark, I know you would never hurt me."

"You seem so sure." She had seen him destroy Zod, and that worried him.

She looked into his eyes. "I'm very sure."

She always amazed him. He pulled her to him tightly. He kissed her hair and her temple. "I should go."

"No, don't go." She pulled him closer. "I don't want you to go."

"Lois, we shouldn't."

Frowning, she pulled away. "But why not, I know you want me?"

"I do want you, don't ever doubt that. It's just …." He hesitated. He needed to hold her so badly. It was palpable discomfort in every part of his body.

"Go on, you can tell me anything," Lois said hoping to persuade him.

"I've never wanted to be with anyone because of what I am, not ever until I met you," he confessed then he lowered his eyes.

Lois was shocked then she took his hand. "Look at me, Clark."

He raised his blue eyes to her face, but what he saw there wasn't pity or amusement, just trust and he adored her for that.

"We'll take it slow Ok?" Lois smiled at him.

"You actually have no idea how much I want you. I can't seem to think about anything else." He touched her cheek, his hand moved to the back of her neck then he pulled her to him and kissed her. She closed her eyes as their lips met. Lois saw his need, felt it all the way down to her toes. Holding her tight against him, almost hurting her. He kissed her over and over again, never tiring of it. He stood up suddenly, then he picked her up carried her to her bedroom and laid her down.

"Are you sure about this?" Clark asked, hoping she would say yes because he'd never been so sure of anything in his life.

"Oh Clark, yes, I'm sure!" Lois smiled and held up her arms. He twirled out his clothes, then came into her arms then helped her remove her clothes slowly loving seeing her squirm and try to be still. He watched her for a bit but then he spotted the scar on her lower hip.

"What is it, why did you stop?"

He reached out and touched the scar. "If I hadn't been there …?" He couldn't finish.

She took his hand. "But you were there, and every other time that you saved me. I never thanked you." Her eyes watered. "Thank you, Clark."

He wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek. Lois closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. "Oh Clark, I need you so much."

"I need you too, Lois." Clark pulled her back into his arms then he kissed her again, stealing deeper and deeper tastes. His palms touched her cheeks gently then his hands moved slowly down her throat. Her back arched waiting for his hands to hold her. Lois was squirming on the bed. She thought she might actually burst into flames, her mouth was dry, and she forgot how to breathe.

He smiled at her actions and then his smile faded. Lois watched him and wondered what he would do next. _What is he thinking?_ Lois wondered.

Clark was thinking. _She's so lovely; she takes my breath away_. He held her tightly running his hands all over her body. He touched her breasts, her straining nipples, down her flat stomach and that warm and soft part of her that was ready for him. She was desirable to him, so sweet and irresistible.

Lois moaned at his warm touch. His long fingers touched and caressed her pliant flesh, loving the silky wetness of her flesh. Her body lifted up happy and waiting, then his lips were on her breasts tugging and sucking to his heart's content. She gasped as a shiver of desire ran from her heart to her womb. She leaned back to give him better access. "Don't stop, please," she begged. Lois could not help her moans. "That feels so good!"

Clark was so aroused that he thought he might burst from wanting her. His own body was hard and flushed with arousal, his muscles tense with need. He slowly lifted his head and stared into her eyes and kissed her again. He couldn't wait anymore. Then he entered her in one smooth glide, and he didn't stop until he was fully embedded within her body. They both moaned loudly then both loving how they just fit together perfectly.

"Oh, yes, that's it." Lois pulled his head down and kissed him. Lois closed her eyes and let it happen. Clark buried his face in her neck. She was actually a part of him and then she realized that she loved him so much and that maybe they could be together like this for a long, long time. Her soul sang with joy. She followed him to the highest peak and over.

A few minutes later after some tender kisses and caresses, Clark pulled the covers over them. Lois snuggled within his arms feeling safe and so supremely happy.

Lois smiled against his chest, and she couldn't help teasing him. "You did good Smallville."

Clark frowned. "Just good, I think I can do better than that," he whispered. He raised her chin, looked into her eyes and proceeded to show her that he was a superman in more ways than she could think.

Hours later, dawn was breaking, and Lois was about to fall asleep, having never felt so loved or happy in her life. He clearly answered her question about love and the value of the word. She snuggled close within his arms.

It was almost time for Clark to go, but he had to say it before he burst. "Lois, I meant to say something last night, but as you see things got a bit crazy and passionate. You see, I love you, Lois. I don't know when it happened, but it's there none the less. I love you."

Lois' eyes watered then she hugged him close. "Oh, Clark, I love you too."

_The end?_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _We're Almost There_, Alicia Keys.

A/N: *sniffles with joy and happiness* I hope you liked it. These two get to me every time. At this point, I'm honestly not sure if I'll continue this, so I'll finish it for now. There will be more to this! Thanks for reading everyone. Please leave a comment. Thank you for reading.


	3. What Love Can Do

Disclaimer: DC Comics and WB Entertainment own everything. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: Alright guys, here's another chapter. I think if I can keep my Muse, Laney, focused on Lois and Clark at the Planet and how they'll work out the triangle then this story will go on. Right now though, there won't be any outside influences, meaning a villain or family stuff, so I hope you like how the story continues. Of course, my other MOS fan fiction has all of that and more! Check it out! Before I go, let me just say how grateful and thankful I am for the fantastic reviews and your acceptance of my story. I'm humbled and so darned happy about it, and Laney absorbs the praise like food! We need to feed her, or she gets grumpy and won't talk to me. *lol* Ok I'm done rambling, read on.

~o~o~

_Chapter 3: What Love Can Do_

_The Daily Planet building, the next morning:_

This elevator ride was quite different from yesterday. Lois and Clark were alone, but instead of devouring each other with kisses, they stood side by side with a glance every now and then as they sipped their coffee, both thinking about their day, and how they would be working together as a team. On the outside, they were calm and collected, but on the inside, the words giddy and excited came to mind.

Lois couldn't help complimenting him on how likeable he looked in his new suit. "Nice suit."

Clark inwardly smiled. Of course, she had picked it out. "Thanks."

Lois gave him a smile. "Any time."

The elevator dinged then Lois exited first and headed to their private office. Clark followed her, but he watched his step this time. But even with all the television monitors blaring news broadcasts, telephone conversations about stories, and the noises of copy machines and printers, Clark's sensitive hearing picked up on all the gossip about them.

_Why did Perry put them together? I know right, they're like hot fudge and halibut. *giggles* You can't blame her though, he's like this huge kitten with all that hair, and he's tall, and you just want to take care of him, you know, all innocent and trusting. Yeah, he's too good for her. I don't know about that. Lois is strong-willed, honest, but now looking at him, I'm jealous._

Clark smiled to himself, but he didn't let it bother him until he heard something that gave him pause. He knew their voices.

Cat and Steve had the heads together watching them. Then Steve spoke up.

"You certainly have to wonder what Perry was thinking when he put those two together. I mean after what she pulled with that alien story, it's as if he's giving her a reward or something." Then he began to whisper. "You know I saw her kissing Superman the other day, you know, after the machines had stopped. She wants him."

Cat seemed shocked. "You did? But what about …?" She pointed to them then she watched as they entered their office. "You got it all wrong, Steve. Its Kent she wants. You mark my words."

"I think you're wrong. She wants Superman, not that bumbling nerd." Steve couldn't see Lois interested in him.

"You're just jealous Steve. I trust my instincts, and I can tell when a woman wants a man, and she wants Kent," Cat said, even though she wanted him for herself.

A minute later, Lois and Clark entered their office, but Clark decided to keep the door open so they would keep their minds on their work. It would be difficult, but they could do this. He knew they could do it.

"This is nice," Lois commented as she strolled around their office. The desks were facing each other with their monitors pointed opposite each other. It was perfect. Then she noticed the door. "You should shut the door."

"No, Lois, its best that we leave it ajar for now. People are talking about you, me and …." He whispered, then raised his eyes to the sky. "We don't want to fuel the fire."

Lois frowned, but she saw things differently. "Clark, the point is that we want them to think that we are a couple. That way, _he_ will be out of the picture."

He thought about it, and what she said was true, but it won't be that easy. "You should know that Steve also saw you and _him_ kissing, and he just told Cat about it."

Lois frowned. "Oh, dear, Cat is the worst gossip on the planet and I don't mean the office." Lois began to pace.

Clark sighed and walked over to her. "Cat may be on our side. She thinks that you want me, not _him_, which is a good thing."

"It is a good thing," she repeated, getting turned on by his words then she looked him up and down. "You were amazing last night." Her eyes were on his lips then she licked her lips.

"Lois." He shook his head, meaning that kind of behavior would only lead to trouble.

"Sorry," she said but she couldn't help it. "Just one kiss?"

"No, Lois. You know one kiss is never enough for us." Clark sat down and tried to get to work.

"Party pooper!" She grinned at him, and he grinned in return.

They booted up their computers and got to work.

Suddenly, Perry knocked then entered their office. He nodded his head and watched them for a moment. Lois was brilliant in putting them together. He hadn't seen it at first, but now when comparing their writing styles, this may be the best decision he had ever made.

"I see you're all settled in," Perry said. "No, don't get up."

They both sat down and proceeded to get back to work. "Ok then, staff meeting in ten minutes."

"We'll be there, Chief." They both spoke at the same time.

Perry was a bit stunned to hear them speak that way. It was disconcerting at first, but he liked it. "I'll just close this door. It's too noisy out there."

Once the door had closed, Lois and Clark both swallowed with difficulty. They slowly moved their heads to the side and glanced at each other. They were both thinking, _'ten minutes'_!

Lois stood up first and walked the farthest away from the door. Clark walked over to the door and locked it. "We shouldn't." He didn't mean it.

Lois bit her lip but didn't say anything. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse exposing the tops of her breasts.

Clark's body instantly responded. He stared at her and couldn't believe that he wanted her now, but his body was new to these feelings, then he went with it.

He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt but only a few buttons. Lois stared at his hairy upper body then her eyes moved up to his lips, his eyes, and they were staring at her with a look that had her melting inside. She couldn't wait anymore. She pulled his tie and then they were kissing a bit desperately. "Just a kiss, we don't time for anything else," he whispered meaning it.

"Yes, just a kiss."

Clark couldn't help it as he lips moved down her throat. He lifted her bra up and licked and pulled at the nipple even though she was still in her bra. "This is crazy."

"Just kiss me."

He did as she said and then their ten minutes were up. A knock came at the door. It was Cat listening at the door. "Times up, lovers!" Then Cat heard a few curse words. Smiling, she headed to the staff meeting.

"Dammit," Lois couldn't help saying then a few more curse words burst forth, which angered her even more.

Clark was angry too, at himself for letting things go too far. He stepped away from her, then buttoned his shirt, straightened his slacks and tied his tie. He smoothed his hair. "Lois, that can't happen again."

"I know," Lois whimpered then buttoned her blouse. She wanted to cry.

Clark sensed what she was feeling. He went to her and held her close then he stroked her hair. "I love you so much, but we can't do this at the office. The door stays open from now on, Ok?"

"Ok," she managed to say still holding him close.

Clark was thinking about all of this and maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Lois, before we go, we both need to think about all of this. Maybe I should … work at another paper."

Lois gasped, pulled away, not believing what she just heard. "You don't mean that."

He lowered his eyes. "No, I don't mean it, but this was our first day here in our own space and we failed miserably."

Lois suddenly realized that it was all her fault. She just loved him so much, but she had to stop being so selfish thinking about her needs and wants. He was a part of her life now, and she couldn't lose him. She couldn't. "Clark, all of this was my fault. I take full responsibility. I'll do better, I promise, just no more talk about leaving Ok?"

He came closer and touched her cheek. "It takes two, Lois, and I wanted it to happen just as much as you did."

"No, Clark." She took his hand. "I started it, but I still have faith that we can do this. We will work this out."

He squeezed her hand, hoping that were true. He didn't want to leave her. "Are you ready?" He couldn't help it as he smoothed her hair again. "I love your hair this way."

Lois closed her eyes at his intimate touch. She had worn her hair down for a change. It flowed like a silken waterfall just waiting for him to push his hands through it. He closed his eyes and steeled his emotions against her. He squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm ready." She took a deep breath then opened the door.

He followed her into the staff meeting.

~o~o~

Of course, they were the last to arrive. The room went silent, then everyone glanced at the new arrivals. A few chuckles were heard.

"Ok, now that everyone is here, let's get to it," Perry announced taking their attention away from Lois and Clark.

Perry had one word to say. "Superman …" He began.

Steve spoke up. "Him again?"

"Yes, him again. Is there anything you want to say Steve? I'm sure everyone can't wait to hear it." Perry did not like his tone.

Steve looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Why is he still here? I mean, the threat is gone. We don't need him anymore."

Lois answered him with a calm head and a firm stance. "Why do you think he's here? He's here because the threat is still out there. They could come back, plus there are all kinds of emergencies that he helps with every day, day after day, without asking for anything in return."

Steve saw an opening and went for it. "You're a bit biased don't you think?" He raised his eyebrows. "Should I continue?"

Lois knew what he was referring to. Maybe it was time to get it all out in the open to set the record straight. "Please do."

"Lois?" Clark didn't want to get into this now.

"It's Ok, Clark. Steve has a big mouth. Just say it and get it over with."

"Now hold on a minute. This sounds personal. This is a business meeting. Now, as I was saying …" Perry said then continued with the assignments.

Lois glared at Steve. She wasn't finished with him, not by a long shot.

Steve felt cowered by her stares.

Clark hid a grin. He was extremely proud of her, but their unconventional triangle was getting out of control.

~o~o~

After returning to their office, Lois was still fuming. "I hate him so much. For years, he's been asking me out day after day, year after year, and I'm so sick of it."

"He saw the kiss, so he's jealous of _him_, that's pretty obvious." Lois kept pacing. He went over to her. "Just let it go. All of these rumors will die down in a few days. You'll see."

"But what if they don't? Cat knows about the kiss, so does Steve and Perry. The entire office will know and then …" She paused as she stared at him.

"Then …?" He prompted.

"They may ridicule you, Clark. Comparing you two and making you look like … my second choice, which isn't true at all."

"I'm not concerned about what other people think of me. You shouldn't either."

"I can't help it. I love you, and I hate to see people look down on you as if you aren't good enough for me or anyone else for that matter."

He pulled her close under his chin. "You're perfect for me and that's all I care about."

She hugged him close. "You always know what to say to me." She pulled back and even with the door opened, she didn't care who saw them. She leaned up on her tiptoes and closed her eyes.

Clark couldn't resist her, and then he kissed her but only for a few moments. He then held her at arms-length. "That should hold you until tonight." He grinned at her expression.

"Thanks, Smallville," Lois deadpanned. Turning, she returned to her desk and began her assignment, but after a few minutes of silence, she leaned over and waited for him to glance at her.

He did and then she said, "You owe me big time buddy. I do mean 'big' if you know what I mean."

She moved back to her monitor and began typing.

Clark cleared his throat then his pants were suddenly too tight. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Lois heard it of course.

"Get to work, Smallville."

He groaned to himself, shook his head then got back to work.

~o~o~

_Later that night, after leaving the office:_

In the garage parking lot, Lois was digging in her purse for her keys. He saw where they were, but refrained from saying so then he decided to have some fun. "I'm going to make love to you in exactly five minutes. Wherever we happen to be, here in this damp and tacky garage, your car, on the stairs, in an elevator … in …."

Lois gasped, getting turned on by his words. "Stop it, Clark." The look on his face gave her pause. "You wouldn't," she whispered. Her heartbeat quickened. "See, I have the keys." She pulled them from her purse.

"Four minutes."

"Get in, get in," she instructed. Her body responded to the timbre of his voice. She couldn't help it.

He climbed inside and waited. She started the car. Clark smiled at her, then leaned over and kissed her ear and her throat. Lois kept her eyes on the road but then his hand reached down and slid under her skirt. Her legs opened willingly. A throbbing began between her legs and then he touched her there, and amazingly she was wet. A long finger slipped inside. Lois closed her eyes for a moment and licked her lips.

"You have three minutes," he whispered kissing her throat. Lois floored it, hoping she wouldn't run any red lights.

"We're here, we're here!" Lois exclaimed, getting excited.

"Two minutes," Clark said and exited the car.

"Hurry up!" Lois ran toward the building, but Clark was way faster.

He opened the door for her. "One minute."

"Clark, this is crazy. The elevator takes two minutes to reach the fifth floor."

He wiggled his eyebrows.

Lois was shocked. "No, no, we can't, not in the elevator!"

Clark took pity on her, and besides he needed way more than two minutes. While in the elevator, he helped her unzip her skirt, unbutton her blouse, and then he turned her around, lifted her blouse and unbuckled her bra. "There, that will save time."

"You're incorrigible," she whispered but she loved this side of him. Clark could be way too serious sometimes. Then he picked her up, her arms around his shoulders, took her keys and walked down the hall and opened the door.

All too soon, clothes were removed a bit playfully, meaning Lois did a strip tease and Clark did the same. Minutes, later, they were in bed, but Clark was still in the playful mood. Now it was Clark's turn to teach her a thing or two about teasing him about how 'big' he was. "Is this big enough for you?" Clark murmured in her ear, and he pumped in and out of her lush body.

Lois hesitated still teasing. "Oh yes." She couldn't help her pants and moans.

"Yeah, I thought so," he muttered and continued their climb to the stars. He kissed her over and over again. His lust for her overwhelmed him at moments like this. He fought to control the intensity of his desire so he wouldn't hurt her. The thought was never far from his mind. He'd been extremely careful with her, knowing she was a fragile human. Lois would kick him to the curb if he ever said that to her. She was the strongest and bravest person he knew.

"Am I hurting you?" He couldn't help asking as his movements caused him to go even deeper. Lois was slow to respond as if she couldn't comprehend his question. "Lois?"

"No, don't stop!" She finally answered him.

Clark wanted this to go on and on as if they could do this forever, never stopping. It was a ridiculous thought, but he couldn't help thinking about being with her like this forever into eternity. His mind was stunned to think about the future that way. He managed to restrain his need then he pulled out of her.

Lois whimpered then Clark moved off the bed, turned her over and he pulled her buttocks toward his straining erection. He wanted to do it this way for a change. His fingers stroked her slick and sensitive flesh. Lois moaned loudly enjoying his touch. "Oh, Clark."

"You like that," he murmured knowing the truth. "How about this?" He asked and slipped several fingers inside her waiting heat. Lois strained backwards as if asking for more.

"Ummm, I thought so," he said it again. "And this?" He hunched over her and then he was inside of her moving deeper and deeper inside. Her inner muscles flexed and accepted all of him. Clark was truly in heaven now. This new position was so much more than he could have hoped for. He loved it, but did she? "You like that?"

"Oh, yes," Lois whispered and she strained back over and over again to match his deep thrusts. Clark was responding to her movements and her body's demands. Minutes passed, then he could feel her hovering toward a shattering release, and he was right behind her. Her bottom pushed hard against his movements and then she screamed. "Clark!"

He reached beneath her and easily found her straining nub of nerves and stroked it over and over. Lois screamed again. It became too much. He gasped as his own climax tunneled inside her answering sweet flesh. Moments later, they both collapsed utterly drained and so satisfied that they lay that way for several long minutes, way too exhausted to move. He finally pulled out of her body, cleaned them up a bit and covered their heated bodies.

He pulled her close within his arms. Lois was almost asleep, but she managed to snuggle close and bring up a question she'd been thinking about lately. "Can I ask you something?"

Smiling, he knew what was coming.

"Where did you learn all of this, you know, lovemaking expertise?"

He chuckled. "Well, I do know how to read, and … Ummm … the Internet can be useful at times."

"Ok, I'm sorry I asked." She had to smile. "I love you, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Soon, they both fell asleep.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _So Emotional_, Whitney Houston.

A/N: *giggles* Wow that was so much fun to write. They are so HOT! I've never written Clois quite like this before at least not in the movie-verse, so I'm absolutely enjoying this. The Planet staff and their suspicions about Lois, Clark, and Superman are just so canon and fun that I couldn't resist continuing the story with that in mind. That kiss in the street sure is coming back to haunt them! Please leave a comment. I may have one more chapter. Thank you for reading.


	4. I Believe in This Love

Spoilers: Yes, there are a few in this chapter.

Summary: Clark receives a 'warm' welcome to the Planet.

Disclaimer: DC Comics and WB Entertainment own everything. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: This will be the final chapter and its quick and satisfying. Be warned, there is a fair amount of angst, but you will understand why it was necessary, but I think you will surely appreciate the ending. I wanted to thank everyone for sticking around, telling me your thoughts, and especially for taking the time to read. Ok, here we go. Read on.

~o~o~

_Chapter 4: I Believe in This Love_

_Lois' apartment just before dawn:_

Lois slowly awakened and instinctively reached for the warm body beside her, but he wasn't there. She wasn't surprised by this. Clark was usually gone really early to catch the sunrise, but then as she awakened fully, she thought she heard a noise coming from the living room. It was him. _Was he crying?_

She got out of bed, slipped on a robe, and wondered what was wrong, but deep inside she knew. He hadn't mentioned what happened at the train station nor had she. It was an issue that was there waiting, but they refused to discuss it. She knew he would talk to her when he was ready, and now it appeared that the time had come. "Clark?"

Clark was sitting on the couch in his boxers. He promptly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "You're awake. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't wake me. I missed you, but then I heard crying." She sat down beside him, reached for him and held him close.

Clark closed his eyes and pulled her tightly to him. It was so intensely soothing and so reassuring to have her here. It had to happen, the dream, it had to. During the day, he was Ok, being with her, and being at work, his attention was focused on her and doing a decent job, but the nights were the worst. Most nights he would awaken dripping with sweat, his heart beating double time and that awful time came back into his head with stunning clarity_. I killed him._

"It's alright, it's alright," Lois whispered to him over and over.

Clark suddenly pulled away from her, stood up and slipped on a tee-shirt and jeans that lay on the side chair. He was confused and worried about her. _What if I …?_ His mind refused to go there. "I need to find a place of my own. Staying here, well, we both want the space, you know … and …" He hesitated, not looking at her as tucked in his shirt and zipped his pants.

"And what …?" Lois asked as she watched him for a moment. Lois sensed that there was something going on, more than his need to find a place. He was distancing himself from her. She could feel it.

Clark sighed, took a deep breath and then he turned to her. She was so cute with her hair unkempt and matted from sleep. It flowed over her shoulders just waiting for him to smooth it away so he could kiss her over and over again. He closed his eyes and turned from her. "It's just, we see each other all the time, at the office, here at your place and, maybe we should … take a break."

She shouldn't have been shocked, but she was. "Take a break … from me, from us?" And then it hit her hard. "Are you leaving the paper, because that's the only way you and I could 'take a break'? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

He glanced at her face. "Actually, I was thinking about it."

"I can't believe this. Are you breaking up with me … after everything … after everything we've been through?" Her heart was breaking, and the pain was something she had never in her heart felt before, not ever.

"Lois, its best that we try and come to terms with this. Me, you and 'him,' it's not working."

Lois shook her head and sighed. It was so, they had problems to work through, but all couples have issues and concerns, but it wasn't anything that they couldn't get past. She believed that with her whole heart. Then she had to know. "You don't love me enough. That's what this is about. You don't love me," she whispered that last part.

He shook his head at her. "Lois, you know that's not true."

She knew he loved her, but she had to explain to him about love and sticking it out and working through all of it because love was all that mattered. She took his hand, and he didn't pull away. "Clark, when I look at you, I don't see the superhero, the man who can fly and do all those incredible things. I see a man standing before me telling me about your Father and how he had died. I see a man who when he lets himself, could love me, Lois Lane. I know you love me and that you would do anything for me. That's the man I fell in love with." Holding the tears at bay, she watched him closely. "You do believe me don't you?"

She simply had no idea how much he loved her and that he would die for her. He surely would, and with that thought, he clutched her to him tightly. Holding her like this gave him hope, strength and resolve. He didn't know what he would do without her then he decided he would tell her about the dream. "Here, let's sit down for a minute. I want to tell you something."

"Alright," Lois whispered, holding tightly to his hand.

They sat down on the sofa, and Lois sat close to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to his side. Lois sighed against his chest hoping that was a telling sign, but he hadn't answered her concern that he believed her, that they could work this out and how much she loved him.

"The dream was about Zod … and how … I killed him." Clark had never said that out loud. He shuddered, and Lois felt it.

"Go on," Lois prompted. He needed to say this.

"He was the last one, Lois, the last of my kind, and the only link to Krypton. There is no one else, and now … he's gone."

Lois sighed and held him close. "You had to do it."

"I know that, but …." He closed his eyes.

She held him close. "Clark, I don't know what you're feeling, but I do know that you did the right thing. You have to understand that." She pulled away, touched his cheek and turned his face to look at her. "And you have to believe that this will pass in time and together, we can go forward, live our lives, trust each other, believe in each other, and most of all, love each other, because truly that's the only thing that matters." She went back into his arms.

She spoke the truth, and he believed her. "You're right, and Lois, I'm sorry I said those things. But you have to realize that my entire life has been about running away from what I am, my feelings, my wants and needs, everything was pushed aside to hide from the world and never look back, but I can't seem to do that anymore." He paused to gather his composure. "I love you too much." His eyes watered.

She held him tighter. "I love you too."

He smoothed her hair, raised her chin and then he kissed her slanting his lips against hers, tasting each other's tears. Suddenly, the kisses were becoming a bit hungry and desperate. She lifted his shirt over his head, her robe opened, and she was naked underneath. She was so sweet; he had to have her, and Lois leaned back onto the couch then he stood up for a moment and quickly removed the rest of his clothes.

Lois stared at him still unbelieving how handsome he was. He was impressive, not only on the outside but on the inside, as well. His heart was still pure and true. That hadn't changed, not at all. She knew that from the bottom of her heart. She raised her arms inviting him in.

Then, they were back into each other's arms, holding tightly and kisses were everywhere at once. Lois kissed his mouth his ear and his throat. Clark leaned back to give her better access. He reached behind her and pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Her mouth opened beneath his, then his lips slanted to gain better access, almost hurting her. He closed his eyes enjoying their kisses, then suddenly he raised himself up onto his haunches, pulling her with him. Lois put her arms around his broad shoulders holding on, her knees went around his hips as he held her with one arm while he stroked her nether lips, and she was so warm and moist, and he almost lost it. "Heaven must feel like this. I just want to hold you and feel you and make you come all around me. I need you so much, like the sun and water."

Lois closed her eyes as his words flowed inside her soul making her love him so much that it felt like torture, the kind of pain she relished and cherished because love was like that, just like that. And then she couldn't think of anything else because he was making her his again. His kisses flowed down her throat like hot molten lava to her breasts and then his warm lips stroked, kissed and pulled and Lois was dying. She knew she was dying because she couldn't catch her breath. "Oh, Clark, please."

He knew how she felt because he wanted it just as much as she did. And then he was inside of her. Lois pulled him closer, kisses were exchanged, tongues touched and swirled and then minutes later, it happened. It was way too short, but their emotions were so close to the surface that it didn't feel terribly long before it was over.

Clark slowly pulled out of her, laid her back onto the couch and then he scooted down a bit so his body wouldn't hurt her. He put his head on her stomach and of course he noticed the scar. He touched it briefly, closed his eyes, and held her close.

Lois stroked and smoothed his hair. Breathing a little easier, she whispered, "What are you thinking?"

Pulling her ever closer, he replied, "I believe it, Lois."

Lois' eyes watered. "I'm so happy to hear it."

He smiled. "I'm happy too."

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet bullpen, later that morning:_

Lois and Clark had made a decision. It was a tough decision, but it had to be done. In order to prevent more rumors and for everyone to believe that they were a couple and that Lois was not involved with Superman, they decided that they would tell Steve and Cat the truth.

About a half hour before the staff meeting, Lois managed to coerce Steve and Cat into a small conference room to talk about the recent rumblings around the office about an unusually rich benefactor coming forward to help the city's finances and to help with reconstruction of the city. It was a rumor, but of course, they couldn't wait to talk about it.

They sat down, and Lois sat down opposite them. "Before we begin, I wanted to apologize to both of you."

They glanced at each other. "What about?" Cat asked.

"Well, Clark and I …" She hesitated.

"What about you two?" Steve asked. Surprisingly, Cat hadn't told him about their tryst in their office yesterday.

"Wait, I thought we came here to talk about this rich benefactor." Cat wanted a name to add to her list of conquests, the richer the better.

"We'll get to that," Lois said. Then Clark walked in.

"Good morning," he said to Lois and purposely walked over to her and kissed her square on the lips.

Steve and Cat were so shocked that they were speechless.

"I knew it," Cat finally spoke up. "I told you!" She said and winked at Steve.

"Now wait a minute. I don't get it. I thought you wanted Superman," Steve was dumbfounded. "And you two, I thought you had just met and that you were strangers."

Clark stood behind Lois' chair and put his hands on her shoulders, clearly an indication of possession. His intention was not lost on either of them. "Lois and I had a talk last night, and we decided that you both should be the first to know."

"Know what?" Cat asked. She looked between them, and there was clearly something there, no question about that.

Steve was fuming inside. "Well, what is it?" He asked, wanting to get it over with.

"Lois and I well, we met about a month ago, not just here at the Planet."

Steve's mouth dropped open in shock and confusion.

"Really, where, when?" Cat was intrigued.

"You may not know this but Clark was a freelancer before coming here. We met on one of my many travels abroad, and it just happened. The rest is history, as they say," Lois said and turned her head to smile at him. He squeezed her shoulder. "It was long distance for a while, but I convinced him to try his hand at reporting here at the Planet and he couldn't refuse me, right honey?"

"Not a chance," Clark replied.

"Wow, that's a beautiful story. I'm happy for you both." Cat meant every word. They were a cute couple, very cute.

Steve, on the other hand, was doubtful. "You expect us to believe this story?"

"What do you mean Steve?" That was Lois.

"Aren't you forgetting something? I know what I saw. You kissing Superman and I might add that he didn't send you away. He even kissed you twice. I'm not an idiot."

"Ah, yes, I know about that," Clark confessed and sighed. "Lois told me everything, and she explained why it happened."

"Oh, really? Why did it happen?" Cat was totally intrigued now. She was thinking _maybe_ _if I can somehow get Superman alone, maybe I had a chance with that gorgeous hunk of manhood._

Lois shook her head at her. "Cat, he's an alien. He doesn't know anything about Earth women. It was a stupid thing to do, and I got caught up in the rescue." She paused for effect. "Actually, I was thinking of Clark when it happened. He understands, don't you honey?"

"Of course, I do." Clark smiled at her.

"Come on now, he's a man plain and simple. He just needs to meet the right woman." Cat tapped her chin thinking about him.

"I'm outta here," Steve said and stood up. "I'll see you guys at the staff meeting." He left them in a huff.

Cat was so involved with thinking about getting her hands on Superman that she had forgotten about the rich benefactor. "I'll see you guys later," she whispered distracted by her thoughts. She slowly stood up, bumped into a chair then left them alone, closing the door behind her.

Lois suddenly had the fit of the giggles then she burst out laughing. Clark did the same.

She stood up, held up her arms and then he twirled her around and around, laughing and smiling the whole time. "You were perfect, Mr. Kent."

"You too, Ms. Lane." Once he had set her down, she stared at him, enchanted by what she had just heard.

"What is it, Lois?"

Shaking her head, she whispered, "Your laugh, I've never heard you laugh before, it was wonderful."

He pulled her closer. "Well, I guess I'll have to do more of that, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, a lot more!"

He smiled, then he kissed her sweetly, so ready for the laughs, the tears, the love, all of it … and more.

But then as always, they both needed more kisses right then and there and Lois couldn't help it, her right leg bent at the knee, sending her into a frenzy of need.

_The end._

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Sweet Love_, Anita Baker.

A/N: Oh, I loved that they ended up back in the conference room! *smiles* But I'm sorry for the angst in this chapter, but you know I had to bring _that_ up. Of course, Clark wanting to disappear, but Lois was there now, so no more of that! Thank you all for reading everyone. Ok, then one more comment for Laney? Thank you!


End file.
